<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon Off by Neverever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639720">Afternoon Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever'>Neverever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Playing Hooky, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom is just another word for getting with your boyfriend on the downlow during a mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lights on Park Ave</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afternoon Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Lights on Park Ave Round 11: Freedom. </p>
<p>Lots of different ways to look at freedom -- this about taking a break from the job.</p>
<p>Thanks to arms_plutonic for all the beta work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stuck on the beach, Tony watched golden god Steve swerve right and left, dancing through the waves, as if he had been a machine designed only for surfing. Adjusting his hat to hide the comm link in his ear, Tony sunk further down into his beach chair. Steve landed on the shore in a showy display of ocean spray and pure athletic talent.</p>
<p>They had their roles -- Tony, the tech bro looking for an angle and a start-up, and Steve, the traveling surfer looking for the next best wave. They were looking for the local HYDRA base, actually. </p>
<p>Steve was working the mission the old-fashioned way -- asking questions and going places. He blended perfectly into the crowd. Plus he adored surfing and he’d barely been away from the water since they arrived in Hawaii.</p>
<p>It seemed all too simple back at the Tower. Tony wasn’t even involved at first, until Steve stood up for him and got Natasha to bring Tony in. “Tony is smart,” Steve said, “He'd be great on this.” </p>
<p>“You ruin this, Stark, and ---” The gleam in Natasha’s eyes hinted at a terrible fate for Tony.</p>
<p>Tony did not know what he’d be great at on this mission. Turned out that Steve was right. To all the world, Tech-Bro Tony was constantly on his phone and making friends. Except that he was using his phone and new friends to track down HYDRA. All the information was out there if you had just the right tech and connections. </p>
<p>That morning, Tony had a meeting over eggs, bacon and watered-down mimosas. He showed his ginned-up resume to Bearded Shaun, his latest lead. “Good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I know some guys who are looking for a guy who can code, and won’t ask questions.”</p>
<p>“I’m desperate here,” Tony replied. That was his backstory -- he’d left a good job and sold all his stuff back home for a new job; then the new job evaporated and he had nothing at all. Tony had met dozens of people with that story and it was painful to see how people like Bearded Shaun strung along the desperate and needy. Tony had already sized up his uselessness.</p>
<p>Shaun rubbed his chin. “Say, did anyone ever tell you that you’re a dead ringer for --</p>
<p>“Tony Stark?”</p>
<p>“Nahhh -- the other guy, Justin Hammer.”</p>
<p>“Right, that’s what everyone says,” Tony replied, flipping a finger gun at Shaun. </p>
<p>“You gonna check out the beach?” Shaun asked.</p>
<p>Tony perked up at that. A test. If he passes the test, he’s in and the mission ends sooner rather than later. “Yeah, that’s what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“You do that, and I’ll pick you up for dinner with my guys.”</p>
<p>Tony crossed paths with Steve after his breakfast meeting. Steve was in his wetsuit on his way back from early morning surfing. As he passed Steve in the hall wearing that suit, which had to be painted on, Tony paused just a second to lower his sunglasses to give Steve the once over.</p>
<p>No one would blame him for giving into temptation. He could have eaten Steve up in a minute flat, because Steve was so delicious with his mussed hair and broad smile and an ass that Tony could bounce a quarter off of. </p>
<p>Steve smirked as he passed Tony. “Like what you see?”</p>
<p>Tony had to take a very, very cold shower to shake Steve’s smirk out of his head. Steve was going to ruin the mission. And Tony. </p>
<p>He packed up his unread book, sunblock and umbrella. He didn’t need to see any more of the crowd of nearly naked surfers floating around Steve. Tony had work to do. He’d come down to the beach after lunch to keep up appearances and to pass Bearded Shaun’s test. Not to watch Steve. That had been the furthest thing from Tony’s mind.</p>
<p>He had a few hours to kill before dinner. He’d met Beared Shaun the night before at a club. The man had been making it rain, throwing money at everyone, buying round after round of over-priced drinks with his newfound HYDRA money. Tony had charmed that little tidbit out of him, and, next thing he knew, he was meeting Shaun for breakfast.</p>
<p>Steve caught up with him in the lobby as he headed back to the hotel. “Too hot for you?” he asked.</p>
<p>“When did you turn into me?” Tony groused as he perused the rack of brochures for local attractions. “I’m going to sprain my thumb if I do any more finger guns.” He pretended to be fascinated by the segway tours. </p>
<p>Steve chuckled. He pulled out a brochure about a whale tour. He barely glanced at Tony when he put it back. So cool that butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. “Trying to kill a couple hours?”</p>
<p>“I have a dinner meeting with a guy who is bragging about HYDRA money and thinks I look like Justin Hammer.”</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Steve said, appropriately wincing.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Tony pondered how many outlet malls were in the area and why an outlet mall would need a brochure in the first place. </p>
<p>Steve stepped closer, reaching for a map in front of Tony. “Sounds like you need a break.”</p>
<p>“Nat will skin me alive.”</p>
<p>“Not if she doesn’t find out,” Steve replied lightly. He fumbled through the maps, buying more time to stand next to Tony.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Tony almost shot Steve a finger gun reflexively, based on his terrible new habit. “She always finds out.”</p>
<p>“We can worry about that later.”</p>
<p>“You are an evil clone. What have you done with my Steve?”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who is always telling me to be spontaneous. What’s wrong with a little break?”</p>
<p>Tony glanced around the sparsely populated lobby. No one paid any attention to the two men at the brochure rack. He looked back at Steve, who apparently had already come to the same conclusion. Steve stepped away to check the concierge hours</p>
<p>“I’m going to make you pay,” Tony muttered.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Steve replied with that smirk that Tony was going to wipe off his face in ten minutes.</p>
<p>Tony followed Steve at a distance to Steve’s room, and his spirits rose like he’d been told that a meeting he was dreading was cancelled. All they were doing was playing hooky, skipping class, leaving work early for the afternoon.</p>
<p>Steve pulled him into the room and pushed him up against the wall.</p>
<p>“Whoa, there, big guy,” Tony said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Steve smelt like the ocean, sand and sun and he smiled seductively at Tony, who hooked one finger in Steve’s swim shorts. He nuzzled Tony’s neck at that exact spot that made Tony dizzy. “You said it, we only have a couple of hours.”</p>
<p>“You have a plan,” Tony accused him.</p>
<p>“To get you naked and on that bed over there.” Steve slipped his hands down the back of Tony’s shorts to push them off. </p>
<p>After that, the race to strip and jump on the bed was on. “I hate how you have a better room than I do,” Tony said as a cool breeze blew in from the window.</p>
<p>“You’re a poor, unemployed coder,” Steve replied. He ran a hand up Tony’s leg. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but --”</p>
<p>“If you’re still looking out the window, I’m obviously not doing something right.”</p>
<p>“Oh god, no, Steve.” Tony moved Steve’s hand back to his inner thigh. “More of that right there, right now.”</p>
<p>Tony thrilled with the rush of blood through his veins to pool in his stomach. Steve was ruthlessly efficient in his exploration of Tony’s body, getting Tony more and more riled up. His skin broke out in sweat as they tossed and turned on the bed. Steve filled all of Tony’s senses -- Tony could taste the ocean salt on his golden skin, feel Steve’s body warm and eager against his, hear the moans from Steve as he worked them both together in his large hands.</p>
<p>God, Steve was fucking perfect as he opened Tony up with his thick fingers. “Have you been thinking about this all day?” Tony asked as he let Steve manhandle him.</p>
<p>“Since I saw you in the hallway,” Steve said. </p>
<p>Tony ached to have Steve’s cock in him. “So baseball caps and hawaiian shirts do it for you?”</p>
<p>“Every time,” Steve said. He pushed into Tony, pulling a deep moan out of Tony. “I could have ripped that shirt right off you.”</p>
<p>“You should have. It’s hideous --”</p>
<p>“Again, if you’re still talking --”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah, give it to me, big guy, as hard as you can.”</p>
<p>Steve always had a way of getting Tony shut up, and this was the best way. Each thrust, fast and hard, drove Tony closer and closer to the edge, his breath jagged in his lungs, his head spinning, his pulse pounding. Until Steve groaned his release, taking Tony with him.</p>
<p>When his head cleared at last and Steve lay down next to him, Tony looked up at the ceiling, boneless and deeply, thoroughly satisfied. Skipping-out-of-work sex had to be the best sex ever.</p>
<p>Making an effort, Tony rolled over and propped himself up on a elbow to gaze down at a lazily smiling Steve. “I’d give anything for this mission to be a fakeout set up by the team to get us together.”</p>
<p>Steve laughed as he sat up. “Too late for that. They already know we’re dating.”</p>
<p>“We could order in dinner,” Tony suggested. “Stay in bed all night.”</p>
<p>“We could.” Steve swatted him with a pillow. “Or we could let Sam down.” Steve swung his legs off the bed and stood up.</p>
<p>“We can’t let that happen.” Tony sighed.</p>
<p>Tony knew you can’t run away forever, you always have to come home or pay the consequences. Bills are always due, meetings scheduled, and Natasha and Sam were depending on them to ferret out intelligence about HYDRA.</p>
<p>Nice to be free of all that, even if only for a couple of hours. Tony wasn’t ready to let it go yet.</p>
<p>“I can be late to my dinner --”</p>
<p>“I have to meet a few guys to go night-surfing.” Steve’s all business now, thinking about the mission.</p>
<p>“Back to work,” Tony grumped.</p>
<p>Steve paused a second from gathering his clothes. “Nothing says we can’t stay a day or two longer when the mission is over.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to hold you to that, Rogers,” Tony warned, with a mock swat at his grinning boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>